


War, It Sometimes Cannot Be Avoided

by Jada212017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Hayley Marshall's life. Thought they knew everything about her past and her family's history. But they missed one thing....or shall I say one person. Jane Labonair is Hayley's biological twin sister, but she didn't grow up in America. Nor is she like her sister either. This is her story and how she met some young true alpha and his pack in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Derek Hale, Malia Tate/Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 4





	War, It Sometimes Cannot Be Avoided

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this.

A young boy walked through the forest which was coated in fog. He had been warned by others from his village to stay out of here, but his curiosity got the best of him. His bare feet were dirty from the long walk, but he didn't mind. All around him though the air was silent. He could barely see where he was putting his feet in front of him and once or twice he stumbled and fell on his face. The sound of a twig snapping to his right caused him to turn his head to look. 

"Who-who's there?!" He called, his voice shaky.

"Help! Someone help me!" Came the sound of another voice. It was a little muffled though and he guessed that was because of the fog. Trying to figure out a way to get to the person, at least he thought it was a person, he began to head in that direction. His foot slipped on a wet rock that was in his way and he fell down, landing on something sharp which crunched under his weight. 

As he pushed himself up onto his elbows, his hands touched something solid like bone. Looking down and around at where he had fallen, he noticed that's what it was. A large pile of bones inside a small shallow dip in the ground. Disgusted by this, he quickly got up and scrambled backwards until he stood up on his feet again. As he looked around at the bone pile, he heard a person yell for help again. 

He looked around at the area, but saw nobody. Yet that voice was heard again. He started walking towards it, silently hoping that he would find whoever needed help. The fog began to thin in some parts and he could see a few saplings a couple of yards in front of him. Next to one of the trees, there was a shape. 

As he got closer, the shape became clearer. It was the body of a person. Hope flared up in his chest and he began to run to them. His feet slipped on damp leaves, but he kept on running. He was drawing closer until he began to realize something disturbing. 

Slowing down until he stopped, he was horrified by the sight. The body was indeed a human's, but it was decaying and dirt covered the face and the body. It's hair was mangled and hung loosely around it's shoulders. Bugs crawled over it. 

He turned to leave, but something invisible grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. He screamed and started to kick his other foot at whatever had grabbed his leg.

The sound of his foot colliding with something solid created pain up his entire leg. He cried out as he heard the noise of the bones in his foot being fractured. 

"Stay quiet, will you?" A voice said in his ear. He still couldn't see anyone though and his fear rose more. Suddenly, whoever was holding onto his other leg, seemed to materialize in front of him. 

The person was a woman who had short brunette hair pulled back into a short ponytail. She wore an army uniform and her body was slender. She had high cheekbones and hazel-green eyes. Still, something about her didn't seem to be completely normal. How can a woman suddenly appear out of thin air? He then noticed that the military clothing she wore had some kind of mechanism on it that she must have pressed to make herself appear invisible. 

As if she heard what he had mentally thought, she spoke again, her eyes looking around the area. 

"I can get you out of here. You must do exactly as I tell you and don't ask me any questions. The fact that you're still alive is surprising." She said, her voice lowered to just above a whisper as if she could somehow detect that they were being watched. 

"What? Who-who are you lady?" The boy asked her. 

"There's no time for that. We have to go now. Do you understand me?" 

The boy nodded his head quickly and tried to stand up, but he collapsed back onto the ground, the pain in his foot making it hard for him to stand up properly. He clenched his jaw and tried again, breathing heavily through his nose. 

The woman wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him make his way back to where he had come into the forest from. It was slow moving and they had to stop once so he could sit down and rest his foot. 

The woman kept her eyes on every inch of the forest while he sat there on the ground, his back resting against a tree. When a voice rang out again calling for help, she turned to the boy and said "You're to remain here until I'm back." 

Not waiting for him to say anything else, she turned and ran back through the forest, seeming to know where to put her feet and where not to. A couple of moments passed by and she came across another person. They were severely injured; one leg broken, ribs fractured, bruises on their face, clothing ripped open and they also had scratches on their chest which had dried up blood surrounding the wounds. 

"M-miss can you h-help me?" They said, desperation in their voice. 

She studied them though, closely looking and listening to the beating of their heartbeat. They didn't have very long. Something had attacked them though, but it had played with them like orcas do with their prey in the ocean.

"What did this to you? Did you get a good look at it?" She questioned them, the accent in her voice dominant now. 

The person struggled to inhale before exhaling and then they spoke. She had to know what did this to them so she could find it and kill it and then take care of the other person. So, she had to make this quick. 

"It was-it was too dark for me to see. It's-it's still around here though." The guy said, his breathing slowing down.

Her defenses went up and she surveyed the forest; finding tracks that weren't easy for a normal human to locate. Five hundred yards away, she found some. 

"Stay put." She told the second person. Walking away from the guy, her eyes turned a bit darker and she clenched her jawline tightly as she kept on walking. As she walked, her footsteps were light like a feline's; soft and light as they thudded on the ground.

She paused on the trail that she had found which led to where the creature was hiding, her head angled down like a cat’s while she stared up at the trail. Deep inside its den where the thing lived, she could hear it's soft breathing as it slept. She waited another second before she walked up the path to the entrance of the cave. Slowly, she walked down the slope heading into the cave. 

Beacon Hills, California. 7:34 pm. Sheriff Station….

"Does anyone here know what she is or who she is and why she's here?" A police sheriff was saying in the police station to the other officers about the woman that was sitting outside on the bench. She looked fairly young and was fit like a soldier. 

"No Sheriff Stilinksi. There aren't any records of her and she didn't give us a name when she came here. She just told us that it was important and that we were to trust her." A young officer said to him from where he stood by the closed door of the Sheriff's office. 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he looked at the woman. It wasn't the first time this has happened in the town. He knew two young boys that could be useful in this situation right now. Them and their friends. 

"I need to make a call so go out there and see if she says anything to you. Ask her questions." He ordered the other officer. 

The young kid left the office and the Sheriff saw him speaking to the woman again. He sighed once more and then picked up the phone at his desk, dialing his son's number on the phone while he kept his eyes on the woman who was seated on the bench outside of the office. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane hadn't necessarily planned on coming to this....sad and seemingly very small, quiet little town called Beacon Hills, but she was here now and plus what she had to say was important and it concerned everyone who was alive. She blinked once or twice and then sighed while she sat there, waiting for the person named Scott that the Sheriff had called. 

She hadn't minded answering the young man's questions, but she had left out some things though. Like the fact that she was Andrea Labonair's biological twin sister but had been born in Australia. That she had been happy living in Australia until she had been asked to join the military and that the military had changed her in ways. 

She had also found out, unlike her sister who became a non-original hybrid due to her daughter Hope, she had been born a non-original hybrid; half witch and something else she hadn't even heard of before. But none of that mattered though, it had been the only reason she had stayed alive in the many fights and battles that came with being in the military.

Pulling her cellphone out of her pants pocket, she glanced at the time and then put the small device away again as she sensed people were arriving here. She could hear their heartbeats, steady and calm while one's was erratic. Human. Staring straight ahead at the door of the Sheriff's office, she finally turned towards the front door to the building as the group of people walked in. 

The first person was a young boy no older than eighteen; tan skin, dark almost black hair, brown eyes and some kind of tattoo on his left arm. Beside him stood another boy and two girls. All of them teenagers. How lovely. Looking away, she stared at the man inside the office. 

He stared back and walked out of it, going over to the first boy. 

She silently observed them all, noticing the first boy was a werewolf and possibly an alpha at that. The two girls were something supernatural as well while the fourth boy was another werewolf. Her eyes flicked to the girl who was wearing shorts and for a second their eyes locked onto one another's. It only lasted a second, but it seemed as if it was longer than that. Blinking, the girl looked away from her finally and turned to the first boy. 

She blinked as well and just focused on listening to what they were all saying to each other and also the Sheriff. 

"So, she's some kind of supernatural from what I'm guessing but I don't know why she's here and what she is. She had told one of my officers that it was just important, but if she turns out to be like Meredith or someone else that has come here, get rid of her.", the Sheriff said to them. 

The first boy spoke up then and said, "I will...."

"I'll talk to her.", the girl in the shorts said then, which made all of the others look at her as though she had said something insane. 

"Malia, you don't know her. None of us do.", the other werewolf said to the girl in the shorts. 

Malia turned to him and said, "So? None of you had known me, but all of you still talked to me."

She looked back at the person who was sitting on the bench silently and walked over to her, sitting down on it beside her.

"Who are you and why are you here? Are you a banshee or something else?", she asked her bluntly. 

The woman turned to her and said, some kind of accent in her voice, "Jane and I'm here because this is very important and it concerns all of us here and others in the world too. I'm a hybrid, but I don't hurt people unless I have a reason for it. You though....you're one of them, aren't you?"

Malia stared at Jane while she spoke and then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the woman's words. What did she mean?

"What are you talking about? One of them? Whose them?", she asked. 

Jane blinked and said, "They're like you, a bunch of werecoyotes. There's a large pack of them that live in Southern Australia. Surely that's where you come from, right?" 

"No. My real mom I guess had been a werecoyote and she tried to kill me. I took her power though, but I didn't come from some pack of werecoyotes in Australia. I've lived here in Beacon Hills all of my life.", Malia told her rather honestly.


End file.
